


la vie en rose

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: Shoma keeps finding roses everywhere on his and Yuzuru's anniversary, but his husband is nowhere to be found.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> just going to warn you, i'm not very funny so this is going to be a disappointment.

Shoma’s been trying to move the roses for hours, but they keep showing up, and he knows it’s all his husband’s fault.

When Yuzuru gets home, he’s going to get an exasperated kiss on the cheek, a few sentences about how ridiculous he is, and… well. It is their anniversary, after all.

Shoma’s planned his own thing too, but never to this extent. He’s just woken up, and he’s already covered in rose petals, and there’s a rose and a box of chocolates on the pillow beside him. There are more roses in the bathroom, he discovers, and some more in the closet, and even more in his shoes. It’s a lovely gesture, but why the flood of roses in the bathtub? How is he supposed to shower?

He smiles in spite of the inconvenience and sighs. He married Yuzuru for a reason, he supposes, and he loves every bit of him, even the dramatic gestures.

Yuzuru is at the rink right now, he knows, but he’s also surrounded by his friends, who will probably contribute to more extravagant plans. Sure enough, when Shoma arrives at the rink, there’s a trail of roses leading to the joint office he and Yuzuru occupy, and all the skaters smile at him and hand him a rose. Shoma laughs as he accepts roses from his friends and students alike, swatting Keiji away playfully when he winks.

 _Happy Five Years Of Being Together_ and _Happy Two Years Of Being Married_ is written in gold ink on a banner in the office, but Yuzuru is nowhere to be found. In his stead are roses, roses everywhere, a massive bouquet on the desk, floor covered in rose petals. Shoma sighs, more loudly this time, peers into the bathroom and his office, giggles at the letter sitting placidly in a sea of roses on his desk.

 

_Dear Shoma,_

_Happy anniversary! I hope you enjoy the roses. I ordered a few too many so I had to change my plans._

_I’ll see you soon._

 

_Love,_

_Your Husband_

 

Of course.

Shoma supposes he’ll find Yuzuru somewhere in the ice rink, probably fixing something else that went wrong in his plans. At this point, he’s used to it, so he shrugs and laces up his skates to head onto the ice.

He isn’t a major coach here, but the skaters like to watch him skate and ask for tips anyway, so he kind of follows Yuzuru around at work and talks to the young ones, helps them stay motivated.

The ice, thankfully, has no roses, but the boards are lined in roses, as are the stands. Yuzuru isn’t on the ice either, and Shoma scans the ice several times to make sure he’s not missing anything. Nope. He’s not here.

He has no idea where else Yuzu would be, but at this point he’s just going to do his job and wait to see if he shows up.

 

-

 

Yuzuru is getting frustrated.

His intricate plans keep getting ruined - ruined! - by his friends and bothersome shipping companies. First there was that rose incident, which didn’t actually turn out too badly, if he thinks about it. He’d meant to order 91 roses, for September 1, the day they’d gotten together. Instead, he had typed in 910, and he’d been left staring dry-mouthed at the delivery sitting patiently on the doorstep of the rink.

Fortunately, his quick thinking and creative brain had decided to scatter the roses everywhere for Shoma to find instead of the single arrangement. It hadn’t even gone wrong at that point.

Well, now his so-called creative brain is infuriatingly silent as he gapes at what _should_ be three nicely wrapped boxes of chocolates, but in its stead is another delivery of roses. He knows Shoma likes flowers, but surely not to this extent. Where is he going to put these roses, ~~up Shoma’s ass~~ in the toilet?

He picks up his phone and sends a picture to the group chat, begging for ideas. He’s desperate enough to consult the most chaotic group chat he’s ever been in.

 

Waka waka: lol

Yuzuru: don’t laugh at me!

Yuzuru: i’m stressed

Zhenya: ...lol

Kaori: i’m not plucking petals off roses for another three hours

Keiji: seconded

Yuzuru: it was for a good cause!

Waka waka: you should make rose tea

Zhenya: and rose cocktails

Kaori: that escalated quickly

Yuzuru: i don’t know how to do that ( ╥ω╥ )

Waka waka: drop off some roses at our apartment, we’ll do it for you

Alina: rose petal ice cubes?

Keiji: rose oil?

Mr. Quad: rose bath salts?

Boyangman: candied rose petals?

Yuzuru: why does everything take crafting???????

Yuzuru: i can’t do any of that

Mr. Quad: alright gang we’re all heading to waka’s apartment to make rose goodies

Alina: yayyyyyy i’ll be there in fifteen

Boyangman: but i’m not in japan right now!! why do you guys get together without me :(

Mr. Quad: sorry buddy it’s not our fault you’re on vacation with brian

Boyangman: IT WAS A COINCIDENCE

Yuzuru: i don’t care how you do it, but please PLEASE finish by noon

Yuzuru: also tell brian i say hi

Yuzuru: send us pics of his hairline after you tell him i have over a thousand roses in my house

 

Sighing, Yuzuru picks up the box and walks to the car, promising himself a nice rose bath after this is sorted out.

 

-

 

Shoma’s been at the rink for several hours now, and Yuzuru is still nowhere to be seen. He picks up a rose and fiddles with the velvety petals, wondering where he is.

His phone lights up, and he hurries over to see the notification.

 

Yuzu♡: sorry honey i’m running late, don’t worry about me! (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

Shoma: where are you?

Yuzu♡: it’s a secret! now go back to work

Shoma: it’s mostly your job, not mine

[Yuzu♡ sent an image]

 

It’s a selfie of him in front of Wakaba’s apartment with Keiji, finger hearts and everything. Shoma pouts and sends a selfie of him in front of the roses in the stands, frowning but still making finger hearts.

 

Yuzu♡: awww, you’re so cute

Shoma: shut up

Shoma: what are you doing at their apartment anyway

Yuzu♡: secret, remember?

Shoma: please get here soon

Yuzu♡: anything for my husband٩(♡ε♡)۶

 

Shoma smiles to himself and puts his phone in his pocket, heading back onto the ice to work with the younger students who have just arrived. They swarm around him and hand him roses too, and he laughs with them as he’s covered in the deep red flowers, setting them aside to begin lessons.

Lessons conclude and Yuzuru still is nowhere to be seen. Shoma assumes something else went wrong; at this point he’s nonplussed by it, which says something about the both of them. He pulls his phone out and checks for messages from Yuzu. There are none.

But there are some from Wakaba.

 

Wakaba: zhen and i are hiding him

Wakaba: hes making a mess

Wakaba: please collect your husband soon

Shoma: i’m on my way

Shoma: sorry about him

Wakaba: dont worry, we invited him over

Wakaba: but hes stressing a lot and youll help

Shoma: ok

 

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and quickly unlaces his skates, hurrying out to the car and driving to Wakaba’s apartment. He’s part amused and part annoyed by the mess Yuzuru is making, but he’s used to it by now, so it’s not a big problem.

When he arrives, Keiji is waiting outside, waving happily at him, offering a - surprise! - rose.

“Why are there so many roses?” Shoma asks in greeting, accepting the rose by the tips of his fingers.

Keiji laughs loudly and pats him on the back. “Yuzuru said he explained!”

“Yes, but it was very vague.”

“Well, he ordered way too many roses by accident, so now we’re trying to be creative with them. Key word: trying.” He clarifies, leading Shoma up the stairs, smiling broadly as he talks.

“Idiot,” Shoma says fondly, picturing his husband’s sheepish smile already. “It sounds just like him.”

They approach the door and Keiji knocks repeatedly until it swings open, revealing Evgenia, beaming at them.

“Hi!” she says brightly, waving them in. “Come in, Yuzu’s in the kitchen about to cry. Not really,” she adds swiftly, seeing Shoma’s concerned expression. They follow her to the kitchen and watch Yuzuru’s eyes widen as he registers the new arrival.

“Uh… happy anniversary!” Yuzuru exclaims awkwardly, spreading his arms open in a weak form of celebration.

Shoma smiles at the sad sight and straight-up hugs Yuzuru, squeezing his torso tightly and resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmurs quietly into his neck. “I know you screwed up but it’s wonderful all the same.”

Yuzuru giggles, hugging him back after realizing what he’s doing, and shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbles. “You deserve someone who knows how to order things online.”

“Maybe I don’t need someone who knows how to order things online,” Shoma counters. “Maybe I just need you.” He loosens his grip on Yuzu and looks up at him, laughing at the way Yuzuru is smiling, as if he’s about to burst into tears.

Keiji begins to clap and Shoma hears a smack and “Shut up, you’re ruining the moment!” from Evgenia. Yuzu resumes his giggling and places a chaste kiss on Shoma’s forehead before handing him yet another rose.

“You’re probably sick of these by now,” he says, looking regretfully at the stem and then meeting his eyes. “But I think it would mean more if I gave you one instead of Keiji delivering all of them for me.”

“I love you,” Shoma responds, kissing Yuzuru on the lips, not satisfied with the one forehead kiss. “I don’t care if you give me no roses or a thousand, I love you no matter what.”

Yuzuru stiffens and smiles guiltily. “Uh… about that…”

“Hm?” Shoma peers up at him through his thick eyelashes and smirks. “If there are a thousand roses at home right now, I’m not even surprised.”

He visibly sighs in relief and sweeps Shoma back into his arms. “That’s good,” he says. “But you’re going to have to be drinking rose tea for the next few months.”


End file.
